


My Immortal

by mr_mustache_penis



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bluepulse, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Song fic, my first attempt at angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_mustache_penis/pseuds/mr_mustache_penis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> All respective lyrics belong to Evanescence.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase._ **

   Knock knock. “Bart? Are you okay?” Nightwing’s voice echoed past the metal door of Bart’s door. “Can I come in?”

   Bart was lying in his bed, his face in his pillow. “GO AWAY!” he yelled, voice muffled.

   There was a whoosh as the metal doors opened, and Nightwing stepped inside. He walked over to Bart, placing a hand on his shoulder.

   “Come on Bart, it’s been a week. I need you. The team needs you,” he insisted.

   “The team needed Blue too!” Bart said, turning to face him. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

   “You can’t help what happened. Jaime-”

   “I SHOULD HAVE SAVED HIM. IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!” Bart exclaimed, sitting up suddenly. “He didn’t deserve to die. I came here to save him. I had _nothing_ before I came here. I… I loved him.” Tears streamed down his face.

   Nightwing sighed. He sat next Bart, moving the covers to the side and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

   Bart continued to cry. It was all he could do.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me._ **

Jaime woke up screaming. This was the third night in a row.

   **Jaime Reyes, screaming is not an effective way to wake up from a dream.**

   “Shut up bug,” he muttered to himself.

   “Blue, is everything alright? Did you have another nightmare?” Bart asked his boyfriend, sitting up and scooting close to him.

   “Yeah, Cariño. But I’m fine. Go back to sleep.” He looked at Bart, smiling fondly.

    Bart traced a pale finger against Jaime’s bare back, sending a shudder through his spine. “But I don’t want to go to sleep without you.” He grinned, knowing the battle was won.

   Jaime pressed his lips against Bart’s forehead.

   “Okay. I love you, dork.” Jaime slid next to him.

   “Te amo, Azul.” Bart replied.

**_You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me._ **

They were fighting a group of aliens when it happened. The night that changed everything.

   Jaime was flying above everyone else, distracting the main alien. Bart kept watch from down below, silently cheering on his boyfriend.

   The alien swiped its spiked claw at Jaime, knocking him to the ground.

   Time slowed. Jaime stood shakily, trying to ready his canon, when the monster drove its spiked claw though his abdomen.

   “BLUE!” Bart screamed, drawing everyone’s attention to the injured teen and the red ring of blood forming on his exoskeleton.

   Bart ran, catching Jaime before he could fall. Jaime coughed, spitting up blood and sputtering incoherently.

   “No no Blue it’s going to be okay te amo te amo I love you we’re gonna get you through this.” Bart was ranting as he held Jaime close. “Somebody help!” He stroked Jaime’s face, wiping away the sweat and dirt.

   “Bart, I don’t think I’m gonna make it.”  Jaime said breathily.

   “Yes you _are_ Jaime I won’t let you die like this.”

   “I-”

   **Bart Allen, if Jaime Reyes dies, I die with him. We are connected through Zatanna’s magic. There will no longer be a Blue Beetle.**

   Bart’s eyes widened. _No Blue Beetle?_

   “Bart… take care of Milgaro for me okay? Tell her what a hero her brother was. Tell my parents I love them.” Jaime smiled.

   Bart was crying now. “Yeah, okay Blue.” He smiled back.

   Jaime grabbed his hand. “I love you Bart Allen.”

   “I love you too Jaime Reyes.”

   Jaime’s eyes closed. And Bart cried, holding Jaime for the last time.

   It was all he could do.

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me. I've been alone all along._ **

   Bart found himself walking along the cemented path of the graveyard, looking at the graves protruding from the green grass. He kept walking, silent, with flowers in his hand.

   There it was. A plain gravestone that read “Jaime Reyes: Brother Hero Friend”.

   Bart sat, wiping off the dirt around the lettering.

   “Hey Blue,” He started, as if greeting an old friend. “I brought you flowers. I know, you used to tell me they were pointless but I still wanted to bring you something and I didn’t think a bag of Chicken Wizzies was appropriate.” He chuckled.

   “The team’s doing alright. They’re a bit lost without you and the sassy bug of yours. I am too, I gotta admit.” He coughed.

   “So I was looking through your stuff… again, and I found a ring box.”  Bart shook a finger at Jaime’s grave. “So when were you going to propose hermano? By the way, blue sapphire. Hilarious. You know I don’t look good in blue.” His smile faltered.

   “I would have said yes. Oh god would I have loved to say yes.” He sobbed. Tears flowed gently down his face. “I’d wear that ring every god damn day of my life to get you back you big blue dork.” He buried his face in his hands.

   Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He froze, then turned around slowly. There was no one there. He smiled.

   “Thanks Blue.”

   He got up and walked away, leaving the flowers.

   It was all he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
